The present disclosure relates to a storage system and a method of managing volumes thereof.
In general, a storage system, that is, a system shared by two or more hosts, uses a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) so that a plurality of low-capacity disks may operate as one virtual high-capacity disk. RAID may be implemented in various ways. For example, RAID may be implemented via hardware RAID or software RAID. In the case of software RAID, a function of combining a plurality of disks mounted on a computer into a RAID may be provided and an algorithm (e.g., a RAID algorithm) may be used to allow an operating system of a disk management system to perform a RAID-related function.
However, overhead may increase when the storage system uses the RAID algorithm, thereby causing an increase in a bottleneck of data input and output operations. This may mean that the performance of the storage system decreases.